Necesidades
by Mireyan
Summary: El gilipollas del psicólogo tenía algo muy claro: el problema de los dos es que tenían un ego exacerbado. Suzuno tenía una explicación mucho más lógica: sólo eran unos críos. Unos críos inmaduros que no soportaban perder.


Antes de nada, daros las gracias por leer. Este es mi primer fic de Inazuma. Tenía otra cosa en mente, pero cuando empecé a escribir salió esto, que es casi el resumen de cómo veo yo la relación de estos dos. Me he sacado unas cuantas cosas de la manga, por ejemplo, no parece que en el Aliea se den muchas clases porque es lo que es, pero yo lo he puesto como un instituto "normal" (dentro de lo que cabe) porque me hacía falta que funcionase así. Tampoco se dan muchos detalles ni sobre el Aliea ni sobre el Sun Garden, así que me he tomado unas cuantas licencias por ahí.

Muchas gracias por leer, y si me dejais un review, mejor todavía.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

* * *

Suzuno debería ser psicólogo. Debería ser él el psicólogo del Sun Garden, y no ese tipo con gafas y mal afeitado que los llamaba a su despacho una vez a la semana, les hacía contarles cualquier chorrada de niños pequeños y luego lo justificaba con el abandono que habían sufrido por parte de sus padres. A todo y a todos les contaba el mismo cuento: eran niños rotos, heridos y probablemente irrecuperables para la sociedad. Da igual que fuese el bueno de Midorikawa que se había pasado comiendo en la cena o Nepper que había roto con un balón una de las ventanas del gimnasio en un momento de frustración: todos eran iguales para él. Estaba claro que cuando vas a un orfanato te vas a encontrar niños así, pero era difícil creer que ese fuese el único problema, o que a todos les hubiese afectado de la misma manera. Se preguntaba si para hacer semejantes diagnósticos había que estudiar tantos años de carrera. A Suzuno le parecía que por mucho dinero que tuviese la familia Kira, gastar parte en pagarle el sueldo a semejante imbécil era malgastarlo. En vez de eso, podrían dárselo a él, que sabía leer en sus compañeros de orfanato como en un libro abierto. En algunos más que otros.

Tenía claro que al psicólogo no le caía muy bien. Aunque quizás fuese culpa suya. Es posible que fuese porque le había dicho que era un inepto y le había preguntado que si le había tocado el título en alguna rifa. El tipo los había llamado a Nagumo y a él porque ambos habían decidido que era mucho más importante una práctica conjunta de sus dos equipos que un estúpido examen de biología. Así que los habían arrastrado al despecho de ese ser humano despreciable para que se mirasen las uñas durante media hora mientras él les contaba por cuarta vez que debían de revisar sus prioridades, sin duda trastocadas por su trágico pasado.

El gilipollas del psicólogo tenía algo muy claro: el problema de los dos es que tenían un ego exacerbado. Obviamente era un mecanismo de defensa construido para aislarse del dolor que les había producido la pérdida de sus padres. Claro que sí.

Suzuno tenía una explicación mucho más lógica: sólo eran unos críos. Unos críos inmaduros que no soportaban perder.

Al menos él tenía el valor de asumirlo. El psicólogo era igual de crío que él, tampoco soportaba que le llevasen la contraria, pero encima él no parecía darse cuenta.

Había que reconocer que tenía algo de razón en lo que decía del ego. Bueno, tenía bastante razón. El problema en este caso es que el psicólogo había rascado sólo en la superficie, como de costumbre. Es cierto que los dos estaban encantados de conocerse, ¿y por qué iba a estar eso mal? Se supone que una autoestima sana es deseable en cualquier persona, más en un par de adolescentes que están solos en el mundo. Pero no era igual para los dos. Nagumo tenía un ego tan grande como el suyo, pero también es verdad que era facilísimo de quebrar, como una hoja de papel. Y él lo sabía muy bien.

Meterse con Nagumo es un placer culpable al que Suzuno no pensaba renunciar. Lo disfrutaba demasiado. Le encanta verle perder los papeles. No hacía falta demasiado para que saltase, pero es que además a Suzuno le encantaba dar donde duele más. Tenía privilegio de saber donde estaban todos los botones de Nagumo y no se cortaba en apretarlos.

Pero claro, una cosa es que lo hiciese él y otra que lo hiciese cualquiera. Y ahí es cuando Suzuno tenía que saltar para defender a su amigo... rival... lo que fuera.

Nagumo era igual que él en todo, aunque en apariencia pareciesen muy distintos. Quizás por eso se habían llevado mal desde el principio. Y quizás por eso se habían hecho inseparables desde el principio. La suya era una amistad complicada que ninguno de los dos sabría muy bien definir. Ni ellos, ni nadie que los conociese. Si ibas preguntando por el Aliea, dependiendo de con quién hablases o bien te contaban que eran los mejores amigos del mundo, o bien un par de rivales que no se soportaban ni en pintura.

Tampoco ellos tenían mucho interés en aclararlo. Estaban bien como estaban, y no estaban muy seguros de querer escarbar en lo que había en el fondo de su extraña necesidad de estar juntos para lo bueno y lo malo.

* * *

- Ale, ya nos han soltado la chapa del siglo y ha sido culpa tuya.- le espetó Nagumo nada más salir del despacho.

- ¿Mía? ¡Sí el entrenamiento conjunto fue idea tuya!

- ¡Sí, pero porque tu dijiste que estaba claro que le iban a dar el Génesis a Gran!

En la escala de personas contra las que sentía una rivalidad Nagumo, que básicamente eran todo el mundo, Gran, Hiroto Kiyama ocupaba el puesto número uno. Suzuno estaba sólo en el dos, lo cual le molestaba bastante, pero no era tan estúpido como para demostrarlo.

- Dime que no estás tan ciego, por favor.

- Pues claro que no. Él nos prometió que competiríamos los tres por el título.

Kira Seijirou. El fundador del Sun Garden. Sólo Nagumo podía confiar en un hombre que les estaba utilizando a todos usando el cariño que sentían por él.

Suzuno antes le habría dado su vida sin dudarlo. Pero desde que lo nombraron Gazelle y le colgaron aquella extraña piedra roja del cuello que tan raros los hacía sentir, se estaba planteando mucho si debía seguir confiando en esa gente que supuestamente cuidaba de ellos. Ahora que los miraba desde el prisma de la desconfianza, estaba viendo muchas cosas que antes había pasado por alto, como el hecho de que no lo conociesen para nada, el hecho de que aún le hiciesen visitar al imbécil del psicólogo aun a riesgo de que algún día lo asesinase con el abrecartas, o el hecho de darle un equipo diferente al de Nagumo y obligarle a competir con él.

La verdad es que nunca se había sentido cómodo en el Sun Garden, y sabía que a Nagumo le pasaba lo mismo. La diferencia es que él no había abandonado aún la esperanza de que aquello se convirtiese en un hogar para ambos. Suzuno hacía tiempo que la había perdido.

Decidió morderse la lengua y no sacar el tema. En vez de eso miró el reloj.

- Si nos damos prisa, aún nos da tiempo a entrenar antes de la cena.

* * *

Para esa hora de la tarde los jugadores del Prominence y del Diamond Dust ya se habían dispersado y se habían puesto a hacer de niños buenos no fuesen a ser los próximos en pasar por el despacho del psicólogo o del director (antes directora, pero Hitomiko estaba en paradero desconocido, o no tan desconocido). Sin embargo sólo tuvieron que encargar al primero de cada equipo que vieron que fuese a llamar a los demás y en diez minutos los tuvieron a todos en el campo dispuestos a entrenar hasta que cayese la noche. Mucho "Gazelle-sama" y "Burn-sama" por aquí y por allá, y no dejaba de ser incómodo. Hasta hacía unos meses, eran Suzuno y Nagumo, todo el mundo los llamaba por el apellido, y a veces hasta por el nombre. Pero ahora había reglas nuevas.

Los dos equipos se dejaron el alma entrenando. Los chicos del Prominence se dejarían cortar un brazo por Burn-sama si hiciese falta, y Gazelle tuvo que reconocer que el capullo se lo había currado bastante. Los chicos confiaban en él. Sus jugadores también lo hacían, y a veces Suzuno no sabía si estaba a la altura de lo que ellos esperaban de Gazelle. Pero apretó los dientes y puso esa cara de frialdad e indiferencia que le salía tan bien. Gazelle no se preocuparía por esas cosas. Sabría que está a la altura.

Era casi de noche cerrada cuando decidieron dar la práctica por terminada. Había que recoger los balones y ordenar un poco los vestuarios, y lo menos que podían hacer Burn y Gazelle por sus sacrificados jugadores era hacerlo ellos.

Nagumo no dejó de insultar a Hiroto todo el rato, y Suzuno no encontró el tema demasiado apasionante. Estaba harto de oír hablar de Hiroto, fuese bien o mal. Y en ese momento se le ocurrió, y Suzuno no lo pudo evitar. Sabía que era cruel. Pero era como una droga a la que ya no podía renunciar.

- Hiroto es mejor jugador que tú.

Nagumo se dio en la cabeza con uno de los bancos debajo de los cuales estaba recogiendo algo antes de levantarse y responder ofendido.

- Y una mierda. Que sea mejor que tú no significa que yo no pueda ganarle en cualquier momento igual que te gano aquí.

Suzuno se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás, pero es alguien en quién se puede confiar, y por eso van a darle a su equipo el título de Genesis. Mejor que lo vayas asumiendo.

Esa vez Nagumo pareció más dolido que ofendido.

- ¿Y yo no soy de fiar?

- ¿Tú? Eres demasiado impulsivo. Pierdes los nervios con una facilidad pasmosa, y nunca te paras a pensar. A mí no se me ocurriría confiarte una planta de plástico, mucho menos algo importan...

Un trapo, con los que estaban limpiando el vestuario le acertó en toda la cabeza. Cuando se lo quitó de encima para protestar vio a Nagumo de pie taladrándole con la mirada.

Quizás esa vez se había pasado.

- Gracias, Gazelle. Ahora ya sé lo que confías en mí.

Gazelle. Su alias resonó en el vestuario vacío como el insulto supremo, antes de que Nagumo saliese de allí dejándolo solo. Se llamaban Burn y Gazelle a todas horas, pero delante de los demás. Nunca cuando estaban solos.

_No debería ser sencillo, no debería ser tan fácil hacerte daño. Y a mí no debería gustarme tanto._

* * *

Llegó a su cuarto con una extraña sensación en el estómago entre la satisfacción y la culpabilidad y se tiró de espaldas en la cama. Lo bueno de Nagumo es que no era rencoroso, al menos no con él. Para unos días después ya se la habría pasado el enfado. Pero a él no se le habría pasado el cargo de conciencia.

Había algo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, una vocecita repelente que no quería escuchar. La misma que se pasaba la vida psicoanalizando a sus compañeros y dándole palos al psicólogo. Una voz que tiene muy claro por qué tiene esa necesidad de ser cruel con Nagumo.

Era por esa cara, la cara que ponía justo antes de enfadarse con él. Esa cara de fragilidad. Le había visto discutir con Desarm, con Gran y con medio Aliea veinte veces, y sabía que esa cara se la ponía sólo a él. Esa cara de inseguridad necesitar su aprobación como si fuese la única cosa que le importa en el mundo.

Suzuno sabía, aunque no quisiese, que sin esa cara no sería capaz de levantarse por las mañanas y continuar. Porque en esos momentos de inseguridad de Nagumo era cuando podía imaginarse por un momento que le hacía falta de la misma manera en la que le hacía falta a él.

No merecía la pena pensar más en ello por esa noche. Se lavó los dientes, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, porque al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano a hacer el examen de biología que no había hecho. Aunque, sin poder evitarlo, su mente volvió a ello una vez más.

Sabía qué algún día tendría que enfrentarse a él y contarle la verdad. Algún día se acabaría el chollo, tendrían que salir del Aliea y del Sun Garden y enfrentarse al mundo, y cuando eso pasase, no pensaba estar solo. Ese día tendría que decirle a Nagumo que le necesitaba, y sobre todo, que necesitaba que él le necesitase de la misma manera. Algún día.

Por suerte, para ese día aún quedaban unos cuantos años.

Y esos años Suzuno los podía aprovechar bien.


End file.
